The Lost Chapters I
by God Cookie
Summary: Esta es la historia de cuatro héroes que cambiaron muchas cosas en el antiguo Equestria o mas especifico, la antigua ciudad de Tolretnac, fueron llamados los primeros espíritus de los elementos de la armonía pero es hora de rebelar la verdad de todo ya que han sido olvidados pero sus enseñanzas seguirán por siempre
1. Inicio

**El**

**Destino**

**De **

**Daetoyin Zen**

The Lost Chapters

I

Los Héroes Olvidados de Tolretnac

Esta es la historia de cuatro héroes que cambiaron muchas cosas en el antiguo Equestria o mas especifico, la antigua ciudad de Tolretnac, eran llamados los grandes héroes de todos los tiempos y dicen las historias que habían sido enviados desde los lugares mas divinos para cambiar todo, donde todo era fácil y no tenían preocupaciones y querían que todo fuera así, incluso fueron llamados los primeros espíritus de los elementos de la armonía pero es hora de rebelar la verdad de todo ya que han sido olvidados pero sus enseñanzas seguirán por siempre, victorias y errores nos muestran que la vida no siempre es fácil pero… dejare que escuches cada una de sus historias y entiendas por que los respeto y admiro y por la tanto jamás los olvidare.


	2. Glorious Fortress Dirty Hoof

Glorious Fortress

"Dirty Hoof"

Era una noche oscura, estaba en una cabaña acostado en la cama, afuera había una tormenta y no podía dormir… si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar esa noche me hubiera dormido para no despertar jamás.

Me llamo Glorious Fortress, un nombre poco común para un simple recolector, trabajaba en una granja llamada Work Life of the Weak recolectando coles, soy mejor conocido como Dirty Hoof un simple pony terrestre sin nada mas que una rutina aburrida, mi padre decía que me llamó así por que tenia un gran futuro y lograría grandes cosas, como si un miserable pony como yo pueda hacer algo glorioso y me vería raro siendo un héroe, con un pelaje negro y melena de color marrón, los héroes por lo regular son de pelaje blanco que brilla asombrosamente y melena dorada o eso decían las historias que me contaba.

Ese día empezó como todos los demás, me desperté antes de que los primeros rayos del sol tocaran la colina donde se encontraba nuestra pequeña cabaña donde dormíamos, solo había cinco camas y éramos quince ponies los que dormíamos en este lugar, nos turnábamos las camas cada semana para no pelearnos por ellas y los demás dormíamos en el suelo y de todas maneras éramos tratados como esclavos y creo que eso éramos, no se puede renunciar a un trabajo así al menos de que estés muerto, los jefes creen que por que trabajas ahí sabes sus secretos, secretos que seria malo que se supieran en el exterior, no conozco nada de allá afuera, nací y crecí ahí en esa granja de la perdición, creo que el nombre lo dice todo.

Después de despertarse con una buena ducha rápida de agua fría estaba listo para empezar otro día mas, todos nos dirigimos hacia el campo, algunos aceptaron su vida e iban charlando como si no pasara nada pero otros como yo solo nos dedicamos a seguir vivos, continuamos por un sendero difícil y poco a poco nos íbamos separamos para nuestros respectivos puestos, a mi me tocaba el mas lejano y llegaba solo y siempre tarde y siempre era regañado y perdía el derecho a comida, lo bueno es que mis compañeros eran comprensibles y me daban una pequeña porción de su poca comida, sin ellos no hubiera sobrevivido… no podía esperar para dejar ese lugar.

-¿Qué haces?- llego una hermosa pegaso de pelaje gris oscuro al igual que su melena llamada Crimson Sky -nada, ¿Qué pasara si no logro escapar? Eso es lo que me estoy preguntando- -pero ¿Qué piensas hacer? Tu sabes que eso es arriesgado… somos esclavos aunque nos digan que no lo somos- -¡necesito salir de aquí, estoy harto de todo esto!- le conteste y ella solo se quedo en silencio un momento y siguió -¿alguna vez te has preguntado el por que jamás eh intentado escapar si tengo alas al igual que otros aquí?...- yo solo respondí que no con la cabeza -mi madre y mi padre lo intentaron y perdieron alas y cuerno por culpa de estos collares que nos impiden movernos con libertad y avisan cuando intentamos algo ¿que crees que te harán? te romperán una pata o algo peor ¿Cómo piensas quitarte ese collar- ya sabia muy bien lo de los collares pero tenia un plan -esta noche lo intentare, no importa lo que me digas… prefiero perder las patas a pasar otro día aquí… además… tengo una idea- -dime que quieres hacer y te ayudare en lo que pueda- me dijo un unicornio llamado Quick Thought de pelaje verde oscuro y melena un poco mas clara -tengo que hacer esto solo, no quiero que se arriesguen- el me miro con molestia y dijo -no importa lo que digas, yo también quiero salir… así podré vengarme de lo que le hicieron a mi querida hermanita- nos habían dicho que se había lastimado y la llevaron a otra granja pero todos sabían que había muerto por otras razones…

-entiendes el por que quiero irme para regresar a vengarme ¿no?- después de lo que dijo ya no podía decirle que no, si éramos muchos seria fácil que nos descubrirán además, en ese momento empezó a caer una tormenta y quejándome dije –olvídenlo, con esta lluvia seria muy arriesgado que saliéramos, saben como se pone la tierra al humedecerse solo un poco, con esta lluvia seria aun peor- -entonces mañana sin falta será- contesto Crimson Sky -¿piensas venir con nosotros?- pregunto Quick Thought -por supuesto, yo también quiero salir de aquí… solo quiero alejarme lo mas que pueda de todo esto- eso es lo mejor, vi como unos de los vigilantes miraba, ya todos sabíamos lo que significaba eso.

Esa noche me tocaba una cama, y al acostarme intente dormir pero mis pensamientos me lo impidieron, todos los demás estaban dormidos, era el mejor momento aprovechar e irme solo, se que ellos tienen los mismos pensamientos que yo pero no quería que me retrasaran de ninguna forma.

Me levante y empecé a avanzar hacia la puerta mientras esquivaba a unos ponies que se encontraban en mi camino pero mientras pasaba casi le pise la cola a uno y se despierto, volteo alrededor y se volvió a dormir, al parecer que no me vio o estaba demasiado dormido como para notarme, aunque logre salir sin problemas todavía tenia que cruzar el campo, atravesar todos los campos de cosecha, los graneros, la refinería, este lugar tiene de todo debo admitirlo, y también evitar a todos los vigilantes y trampas, aunque… podría haberme ido hacia el otro lado, la salida estaba mas cerca y tiene menos vigilancia, incluso podía verla desde ahí… ¿Qué estaba pensando al irme hasta allá? mejor me hubiera ido por el camino corto y fácil… aunque fue una larga noche… ahora que recuerdo, si pensé en eso y si decidí irme por el camino corto… o… ¿no?... ese golpe hizo que se me olvidaran varias cosas


	3. Kuruga Western Wind

Kuruga

"Western Wind"

El viento recorre mi melena roja y mi pelaje azul oscuro mientra surco los cielos en mi viaje en busca de un nuevo comienzo en tierras extranjeras, oí de unas tierras donde podría encontrar lo que busco, me llamo Kuruga y esta es mi historia.

Decidí irme de casa por que nuestra tierra esta muriendo y no podemos cultivar comida y por lo tanto no comíamos y no conseguíamos con que comprarla así que trabajare mucho para traerme a mi familia y que ya no se preocupen por cosas así, solo espero tener oportunidad, estoy pasando por una gran granja, con tanto trabajo deben necesitar ayuda pero será mejor intentar en la ciudad, me dijeron que ahí hay mejores posibilidades, la ciudad se encuentra en una montaña y es llamada Tolretnac, aun no entiendo el por que una ciudad esta en una montaña pero no puedo juzgar sus intenciones.

Lo único que traigo conmigo es el sable que mi abuelo me dio antes de partir y la poca comida que nos quedaba, aunque no quería y había decidido salir sin nada pero mi madre a escondidas la puso en mi bolsa, mi hogar era como un desierto pero había lugares donde se podía cultivar, mi abuelo encontró uno de estos lugares y construyo una pequeña granja y hasta el año pasado todo iba bien hasta que una tormenta de arena cubrió nuestras cosechas y después de eso ya nada crecía, estuvimos comiendo lo que mi hermano y yo podíamos robar durante la noche, nadie sabia que hacíamos para conseguir comida pero nadie se quejaba, era difícil conseguir suficiente comida para mi madre, mi abuelo, mi hermano, mis tres hermanas y mi sobrino, mi padre nos abandono hace mas de medio año junto con el padre de mi pequeño sobrino que nació pocos días después de esto, gracias a las arenas del desierto mi pelaje paso de ser suave a ser áspero, algunos se burlaban de esto pero no me importaba por que ya llevaba en mis pesuñas las monedas que traían consigo y por eso era conocido como el bandido Western Wind porque solo sentía una brisa antes de darse cuenta que les faltaba algo… ha, ha, ha, era un maestro del robo y si no consigo trabajo tendré que regresar a esas costumbres, esto no quiere decir que me guste hacerlo pero no tenia otra opción y pues si aquí tampoco me dejan otra opción… tendré que robar.

Hoy llegue a la ciudad y pues fue un poco difícil de encontrar, todas las montañas se ven iguales… ecepto por el tamaño, flora… muchas cosas las diferencian, a lo que me refería es a que no se veía alguna con una ciudad hasta que le di toda la vuelta a una de las grandes y logre ver un camino que llevaba a una cueva, ahí había un enorme puerta de acero, al acercarme unas como ventanas, igual de acero, se abrieron y dejaron ver unas lanzas -¡¿quien esta ahí?!- gritaron – mi nombre es Kuru…- -¡dejas lo que traes en el lomo y da unos pasos atrás!- no me dejo terminar pero como no quería tener problemas recién llegando, así que mejor hice lo que me dijo, hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que se abrieran las puertas y cuando lo hicieron salieron varios ponies que al parecer eran soldados, eran un poco mas grandes que yo pero aun así no me intimidaban -¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo uno de ellos –otro parasito que viene a darnos sus cosas- sabia que los soldados debían proteger a los indefensos pero estos al parecer hacían todo lo contrario, lo podía ver en sus ojos que apenas se veían por sus cascos –¡camina y no te detengas!- me dijo otro soldado y me empujo hacia dentro con su lanza, todo lo bueno que había oído de la ciudad era lo que dijo un pony poderoso del pueblo y no lo digo por que tenga mucha fuerza o algo parecido, tenia muchas influencias sobre nuestros gobernantes, creo que todo eso que escuche es solo para ponies como el.

Cuando entre de inmediato se cerraron las puertas y me llevaron a una habitación, revisaron mi bolsa de provisiones y empezaron a comérselas, esto me enfureció pero al tratar de detenerlos me golpearon hasta casi dejarme inconciente -¿Qué parte de que tus cosas ahora son nuestras no entiendes?- me dijo el que parecía su líder –eso no es suyo… mi familia decidió darme toda su comida para mi viaje- contesté pero con dolor al hablar ya que parecía que me habían roto algunas costillas –pues te las dieron por que esto ya no sirve pero esta menos podrido que la comida que nos dan los pueblerinos y campesinos que llegan- todos comienzan a reírse, debí haberme quedado en casa pero no hay vuelta atrás -¡tu llévatelo a otro lado! Ey chicos miren que espada tan bonita- ese bruto tomo mi espada y se la guardo como si fuera cualquier cosa –ese sabre… es de mi abuelo… por favor no- solo dije eso antes de desmayarme.

Al despertar estaba en una cama y estaba vendado -¿Qué paso?... ¡el sable! Tengo que recuperarlo- intente levantarme pero el dolor me lo impidió y del gemido que hice llego uno de esos soldados –malditos… cuando me recupere lo pagaran- -lo se, todos pagaran por sus acciones, estos ponies viven peor que yo en la granja- me sorprendí al oír esto - ¿Quién eres? ¿no eres uno de ello?- pregunte en eso se quito el casco y un pony de pelaje negro y melena marrón se dejo ver – no te preocupes, soy un amigo y te ayudare a recuperar tu sable, solo tenemos que esperar el momento, aquí hay una ley muy extraña- me intente incorporar otra vez pero ahora mas lento y lo logre y dije –me llamo Kuruga pero puedes llamarme Western Wind- - perdón por mis modales yo me llamo Glorious Fortress pero puedes decirme Dirty Hoof- -¿Qué haces aquí si los odias tanto?- esa pregunta hizo que pusiera una cara de tristeza –perdona si pregunte algo indebido- -no te preocupes, fui engañado y ahora si deserto me mataran- lo dice con una voz seria y triste, algo me dice que algo malo paso –ven, sígueme, se donde podrás dormir esta noche, desde que llegue aquí hice algunos amigos- se pone otra vez su casco y sale por una puerta, yo, con dificultad, lo sigo y salimos a ver la impresionante ciudad alumbrada por antorchas pero algo deprimente –antes de que se me olvide, creo que este diario es tuyo, es lo único que me dieron de tus cosas, lo siento si no es mucho- me dijo y me lanzo mi diario, y por reaccionar rápido me lastime un poco –muchas gracias, es mejor escribir tus memorias para que tus sentimientos no te dominen por completo-


	4. Art Wissenschaft Water Shine

Art Wissenschaft

"Water Shine"

Estoy en medio de un gran experimento… solo espero que no me pase lo mismo que a mi madre… estaba en un experimento al igual que yo en este momento pero algo salio mal y… ¿Qué estoy pensando? Esos pensamientos van a hacer que todo salga mal, además, ella murió haciendo lo que amaba… crear y yo también amo eso y también escribía todo lo que pensaba y pasaba cada momento por que decía que si se le ocurría algo de repente no se olvidaría por que estaría anotado y pues así lleno cientos de pergaminos de su vida… creo que me estoy saliendo del tema, sigamos con el experimento.

Cinco minutos después

-no salio tan mal- dije ante lo acontecido - ¿Qué no salio tan mal? Ese aparato exploto y voló el techo y un muro y solo dices "no salio tan mal"- dijo mi joven asistente Open Mind y mientras me limpio mi querido pelaje rosado y mi melena y cola doradas le contesto -pudo ser peor, según mis cálculos… si algo salía mal y explotaba terminaría destruyendo la mitad de nuestro querido mundo… que bueno que me equivoque, aunque odio equivocarme- el me mira con molestia –te equivocas en muy pocas ocasiones y lo bueno es que esta es de esas pocas ocasiones- -me lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor por mi error… o ¿te estas burlando?- empieza a sudar mientras lo niega, me esta admitiendo todo con eso -¡jamás, yo jamás me burlaría de usted!... ¿abro la ventana?- yo solo le contesto con la mirada que si –pero estamos a mas de veinte pisos de altura- abre la ventana y digo -y eso es malo por que…- se asoma por la ventana y dice –me va a doler- tomo mi ábaco y hago unos cálculos –según mis cálculos… solo debe dolerte mucho y tres montones mas- Open Mind solo empieza a sudar mas y le doy un pequeño empujón y cae.

Me llamo Art Wissenschaft, la mas inteligente y hermosa unicornio de Tolretnac, por fin decidí hacer lo mismo que mi madre por que ayer se me ocurrió algo increíble que sigo sin recordar por no anotarlo… ¿Dónde me quede?... ah si, soy mejor conocida como Water Shine por un trabajo que hice, logre que llegara agua limpia a la zona mas pobre de la ciudad y desde ese día paso mis días en la torre de investigación Alchemist Power, como su nombre indica esta era la casa de un gran alquimista hasta que tuvo un pequeño accidente, párese que este lugar es un gran centro de accidentes, eh pensado en mudarme pero el líder no quiere que me aleje de esta torre, mi ultimo trabajo fue un sistema de iluminación que no necesite fuego y lo logre pero pensé que seria usado para darle luz a toda la ciudad pero solo desapareció, creo que esta en la mansión prohibida donde los trabajos de mis competidores se encuentran guardados, todo esto es controlado por alquimistas y aunque han perdido mucho de su conocimiento y solo saben hacer lo que son pociones simples pero las cuales pueden llegar a ser peligrosas ¿Qué paso con la búsqueda de unificación de elementos para encontrar las respuestas del mundo?

Este día decidí que era hora de conseguir respuestas pero no se puede llegar con mil preguntas con el gran consejo y menos con el líder, tengo que saber el por que están reuniendo tantos ponies en la ciudad y no los dejan salir, una vez que entran son prisioneros y solo los mas aptos son escogidos para ser guardias… Cada semana llegan a desaparecer hasta diez ponies de cada raza, si se juntaran seria mas fácil protegerse pero siempre están divididos por zonas, los ponies terrestres en el Este de la ciudad, los pegasos en el Sur y los unicornios en el Oeste y el consejo en el norte, la torre del alquimista en el centro, cada punto tiene su propia entrada.

-¿Qué tanto piensa? Cuando esta pensando de esa forma tiene una mirada tranquila y amable la cual me da un escalofrío horrible- llego mi asistente después de caer y subir las escaleras -¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?- pregunto, se tarda varios minutos en subir las escaleras y el transporte que nos ayudaba a subir tubo algunas complicaciones durante el ultimo experimento –mi bata se atoro cinco pisos abajo y con mucho cuidado entre- lo miro un poco y digo –no importa, tengo que encontrar la forma de entrar a la mansión prohibida- se queda sorprendido al oír esto y me dice -¡estas loca! Nadie puede ir allá… yo y mi gran boca- sale volando por segunda vez -¡esta ves espero que llegues hasta el fondo!- después de recuperarme de tal ofensa, nadie me llama loca, empiezo a bajar por las escaleras y por cada escalón digo algo que he aprendido durante mi vida para no aburrirme al bajar tantos escalones.

Alrededor de cuatrocientos escalones más tarde, tardando un minuto por cada escalón mientras explica sus conocimientos a nadie.

Cuando por fin llego abajo unos ponies estaban sacando algo de un gran cráter que había cerca de la entrada así que decidí ignorarlos y dirigirme hacia la mansión pero al alejarme una gran explosión se escucha a lo lejos y se logra ver una gran ave volando y arriba de ella llevaba un par de ponies, esa águila gritaba -¡es hora de liberar y terminar con la destrucción de la naturaleza y para eso estoy yo, Fire Heart!- en ese momento se lanzo en picada hacia la mansión así que me apure para llegar hasta allá lo antes posible… ¿un ave gigante hablando? Olvida la mansión, tengo que ver esa ave de cerca


	5. Innocent Night Fire Heart

Innocent Night

"Fire Heart"

Era un día tranquilo en el bosque, las montañas eran verdes, los animales eran felices en los bosques y praderas pero todo cambio cuando… la verdad nunca me di cuenta de cuando cambio todo, solo vi que había algo raro, una de las montañas mas bellas y llenas de vida se había vuelto gris y muerta, parecía que la destruyan por dentro por que se oía como rugía de dolor, pero ¿que podía hacer una simple águila para aliviar el dolor de la montaña? parecía enferma, podría ser que si le llevaba bastantes hierbas curativas se mejorase, así se decidió, junte a un gran grupo de anímeles dispuestos a ayudar y juntamos muchas hierbas, hace algún tiempo atrás una montaña paso por algo similar, la llenamos de estas hierbas y volvió a ser lo que era, un gran grupo de castores, conejos, aves de todo tipo, y algunos de mis hermanos también ayudaron pero los demás no les importaba por que no vivían ahí, las águilas en ese entonces eran muy … no se como describirlas pero solo les importaba ellas y nada mas, lo bueno que yo me di cuenta que eso estaba mal y algunos otros también pero prefirieron fingir que no para que no los echaran como a mi, así es, me echaron de la familia por pensar que las demás criaturas son como nosotras las águilas, aunque aun tengo contacto con aquellas que no estaban de acuerdo con mi expulsión, sigo extrañando a otras mas sobre todo a ella… cuando estábamos llegando las aves a dejar caer el agua necesaria, ya que los demás animales ya habían dejado las hierbas, algo salio volando desde la montaña, se veía como cuando los murciélagos salían de sus cuevas para buscar comida, un montón de puntos negros saliendo, pensamos que los habíamos asustados hasta que se lanzaron contra nosotros derribando a muchos, logre esquivar a la mayoría pero la ultima de esas cosas logro lastimarme un ala y tuve que bajar y al aterrizar un una rama del árbol mas cercano para ver la horrible escena, la mitad de la aves que venían siguiendo, entre ellas muchas de mis hermanas águilas, termine completamente congelado ante tal atroz acto ¿Quién podría hacer algo así? pero antes de reaccionar otra oleada de esos trozos de madera puntiagudos nos ataco, luego me entere que se llaman flechas.

Me llamo Innocent Night, como dije soy una águila sencilla y por primera vez una gran furia me lleno de tal forma que con una movimiento de mi ala desvíe todas esas flechas, fui directo de donde venían las flechas pero un par de creaturas me atraparon y al intentar soltarme -¡deja de moverte! ¡¿No vez que intento salvarte la vida?!- me dijo uno de ellos el cual tenia alas –perdonaos mucho por lo que paso pero las flechas venían por nosotros y al verlos creo que decidieron no arriesgarse, no te preocupes, pagaran por eso y muchas cosas mas, la verdad lamento que se vean involucrados- agrego el otro que no tenia alas, tenia tiempo que no veía a uno así que no los reconocí de inmediato, los ponies habían dejado este bosque hace mucho tiempo y ninguno había vuelto a entrar o acercarse, lo bueno es que aprendí su lengua -¡suéltame, yo puedo acabar con ellos!- -¡estas loco!... ¿acabas de hablar? Increíble- -no nada diferente a lo que haces tu… además, creo que ya no nos siguen- los ponies se detienen, voltean a ver atrás y logro soltarme –ahora si, pagaran por todo- uno de ellos me detiene y me lanza al suelo, fue el que tiene alas –si no puedes escapar de nosotros dos que crees que puedas hacer tu contra veinte o treinta armados con esas flechas –¡¿entonces finjo que nada paso y me voy a casa a seguir con mi vida?!- -no estamos diciendo nada de eso- intento calmarme uno de ellos – ¡vivimos tranquilamente por varias generaciones sin que los ponies y su costumbre de tomar todo nos molestaran! ¿Quieren destruir la montaña donde vive el espíritu que cuida el bosque?- los dos se quedaron callados un momento -¿espíritu del bosque?- pregunto el pony con alas –así es, si hacen algo en esa montaña se furia caerá sobre todos ustedes y…- el pony normal me interrumpió –yo no creo que eso pase, al parecer la ciudad lleva ahí mucho tiempo ahí- -¿como que tiene mucho tiempo ahí? ¿a que ciudad se refieren?- me explicaron que había una gran ciudad dentro de la montaña llamada Tolretnac, no podía creer lo que oía, no solo que esa ciudad estaba ahí sin que nosotros supiéramos, además de eso los ponies se trataban entre ellos horriblemente, ni siquiera los animales y sus presas son así de crueles, ellos tienen una razón y es el ciclo de la vida pero lo que hacen los ponies no tiene palabras para describir… ecepto con las que me lo describieron –mira, soy conocido como Dirty Hoof y este es mi amigo Kuruga- - ¿Por qué el tiene alas? Nunca había visto un pony así- los dos se sorprendieron al oír eso –pues… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que no vez a un pony?- me pregunto Kuruga –jamás había visto alguno, solo se lo que cuentan los ancianos, jamás me eh alejado del bosque… y veo por que estaba prohibido- Dirty Hoof puso una de sus patas en mi espalda y me dijo –ven con nosotros, para que puedas ver como reciben su merecido aquellos- -¿Por qué se tratan así? se supone que son iguales ¿no?- le pregunte, el se quedo un momento callado y respondió –yo tampoco se el motivo pero se que esto puede cambiar- en eso Kuruga agrega –veras que en un futuro todos nos llevaremos mejor, tanto animales y ponies seremos amigos-.

-así que eres un pegaso, los ancianos nunca nos contaron de ponies como tu- -me sorprende mucho, por lo regular los pegasos se dedican a viajar por el mundo haciendo mapas y todo eso, tenemos una gran vista desde los aires, bueno… los pegasos de donde vengo se dedican a eso- mientras platicábamos un poco yo seguía pensando en lo ocurrido y mi odio seguía aumentando "¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos? Mataron a muchos de mis hermanos y como dicen torturan a los suyos" pero mis pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por Dirty Hoof –se que parecemos despreocupados a lo que paso y parece que no nos importa lo que hacen con nuestros semejantes pero… necesitamos un plan, tenemos que llegar al centro del problema, la mansión prohibida… tengo entendido que cuando llevan a un pony ahí o no sale o sale perturbado, una tal Art Wissenschaft crea maquinas que se las manda ahí y las prueban con los ponies que llevan ahí, ah ayudado un poco en la ciudad pero eso no reduce sus acciones- seguimos la platica para olvidarnos un poco de lo ocurrido mientras caminamos o bueno, yo postrado en el lomo de Kuruga y en eso una voz se escucho - Innocent Night… tu y tus hermanos caídos han creído en mi durante toda su vida y ahora tienes que hacer que aquellos que hicieron esto paguen- Kuruga y Dirty Hoof se quedaron sorprendidos al oír esa voz –espíritu del bosque… dime… ¿Qué puede hacer una pequeña águila contra seres como ellos?- hubo una gran pausa hasta que por fin me contesto –te daré el poder para que puedas acabar con el lugar donde toda esta maldad se concentra, dentro de la montaña hay una edificación hecha por ponies bajo el mando de un espíritu disfrazado de pony, tienes que destruir a ese falso líder- una pequeña esfera de luz sale de entre los árboles y entra en mi pecho, entonces mi cuerpo se lleno de energía y creció aplastando a Kuruga por mi peso –ustedes cuatro están destinados a liberar a esta ciudad de aquel espíritu- -¿cuatro? Solo somos tres- dijo Dirty Hoof- mas adelante alguien importante se unirá a ustedes, esta esperando en la ciudad, en una gran torre- la voz dejo de oírse y no parecía que nos fuera a decir algo mas -¿se referirá a la torre de investigación Alchemist Power?... pero ahí solo hay científicos que hacen esas cosas para la mansión prohibida ¿Quién puede estar esperándonos ahí?- dijo Dirty Hoof y Kuruga contesto –seguro que es alguien que esta en contra de todo esto como nosotros- en eso un explosión se alcanza a oír desde la montaña y lo tomamos como nuestra señal para actuar, sentí como mi corazón se encendía mientra Kuruga y Dirty Hoof subían a mi espalda "¿Por qué un pegaso se subió a mi espalda si tiene alas?" me pregunte pero debía ser por que yo era mas rápido y…


End file.
